C'est la fête a Dalmasca !
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Suite de petites histoires,quelque fois assez cours qui raconte les fêtes possibles et vieilles traditions que j'aimerais bien avoir ici.


Auteur : Kidara Saille

Déclamer : VAAN EST A MOI !!!!!!! (Se prends de baffe de Penelo)… R.A.S.

Résumer du chapitre : À Dalmasca, pour fêter l'amour des oiseaux et le retour de la saison des pluies, les jeunes filles offrent des pâtisseries à leur amour secret.

Note : c'est une petite série d'histoires, Hétéro, Bi, ou encore Yaoi, sur le thème des fêtes et traditions de Dalmasca, ça peut être mignon ou du pur PWP.

Note bis : à l'origine, la saint valentin est une fête à l'honneur des amours des oiseaux… donc, voilà ;)

* * *

Assit sur les marches qui menaient à la porte Sud, Vaan regardait le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Aujourd'hui dans les rues de Rabanastre, c'était la fête. On avait fleurie les façades des maisons avec des fleurs en tissu, on avait nettoyé les pavés des rues et ruelles à grandes eaux et les Chocobos paradaient en liberté recouvert de bijoux et les jeunes filles s'amusaient a peindre certaines de leurs plumes dans des couleur flaches et très colorés.

C'était la fête !

C'était la tradition la plus typique de Dalmasca. Quand les premières pluies arrivaient, on faisait la fête. Car en même temps que les nuages, les oiseaux revenaient après 6 mois d'absences. Peux d'oiseaux rester affronter la chaleur torride du désert.

C'était la fête des oiseaux amoureux aujourd'hui ! C'était la fête des jeunes amoureux.

Les jeunes filles du royaume offrent a leur amour secret des pâtisseries et de la liqueur parfumer.

Vaan regardait d'un air malicieux un couple un peu plus loin, le jeune femme cachait derrière son dos le paquet attendu et le jeune homme vantait la beauté de ses fleurs de tissu qu'il avait suspendu en guirlande au dessus de sa porte.

Un vent frais souleva la mèche blanche de Vaan et une main douce l'attrapa pour dégager le visage du garçon.

- « Bonjour Vaan. » fit Penelo en s'installant a coté de lui.

- « bonne fête des oiseaux ! » répondit joyeusement le jeune garçon.

- « a toi aussi…. Alors ? » Le petite blonde détailla d'un air malicieux le jeune homme et regarda ses affaires.

- « pas de pâtisseries cette année ? » se moqua doucement la danseuse.

Vaan éclata de rire.

- « tu es venu te moquer de moi ? » il lui pinça la joue. « Et bien sache que j'ai reçu deux paquets aujourd'hui, je les aie simplement déposé à la maison avant de venir ici. »

Penelo cligna des yeux et porta son regard sur un Mog au pompon bleu qui voletait joyeusement autour Mandoline.

- « haaa. » elle le regarda en biais, deux paquets avant midi ? … ça l'étonné pas vraiment, Vaan était un très beau garçon, presque trop féminin, mais les filles de Rabanastre aimaient bien ça.

Vaan fit un petit moment de hanche sur le coté et bouscula légèrement son amie.

- « j'aurais dû refuser. »

Penelo le regarda étonnée et sceptique.

- « vraiment ? » la blonde s'appuya en arrière et se laissa entraîner par son poids pour être en équilibre.

- « oui, vraiment…. C'est pas comme si mon cœur n'était pas déjà prit. » Fit mystérieusement le jeune homme en posant négligemment un doigt sur la main légèrement brune de son amie.

- « hooo » la jeune fille se laissa totalement tomber en arrière et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Elle sentit que son ami se tourna vers elle et la regarda, mais elle ne vit pas son sourire satisfait.

- « pourquoi tu te déclare-tu pas ? » demanda Penelo, toujours dans ses bras pour ne pas montrer ses yeux qui devenaient rouges.

- « parce que je suis comme un oiseau de Dalmasca… chez eux, c'est la femelle qui se déclare et fait la cours au mâle, d'où l'origine de la fête…. Sauf que la mienne de femelle semble me voir encore comme un ami… un simple ami. »

Elle le vit pas se pencher sur elle, mais sentit très bien de deux lèvres douces lui embrasser le poignet et une tête assez légèrement se poser doucement sur son ventre.

- « peut-être que la saison prochaine, elle me comprendra enfin entièrement et elle verra le sens de mes sentiments envers elle et qu'elle découvre que je l'ai jamais reconnu comme une simple amie. »

Il lui caressa doucement la peau du ventre et effleura ses cuisses.

- « mais j'ai tout mon temps, j'attends avec impatience les prochaines pluies et les nouveaux oiseaux. »

Penelo regarda le ciel et vit le ciel bleu qui commençait à se recouvrir de gros nuages noirs, au loin un éclair frappa sans doute un arbre mort.

- « moi aussi, j'attends avec impatience la nouvelle saison… » Murmura Penelo comme un souffle dans le vent, mais Vaan ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

FINI.

14 février 2008

Vers 10h 41.


End file.
